Play it again, but I forget how it goes
by wubbzy
Summary: They danced away, the melody on the radio long forgotten. Harry/Hermione.


_AN: I know this pairing isn't canon, but I couldn't help myself. I love it too much._

_Recommendation(s): _George Michael-"_Careless Whisper"; _Orange Range-_ "Thank You"; _Nick Cave-_ "O'Children"_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter or any copyrighted music.

.

__A Harry Potter One-shot_  
><em>**Author:**__ wubbzy_  
><em>_Count: _933

.

**Play it again, but I forget how it goes**

.

.

_Their melody strummed with the beat of their hearts  
><em>.

_When feeling troubled and frightened of the future_  
><em>You were there, though you said nothing<em>  
><em>You softly reached out your hand to me<em>  
><em>My sadness diminished to one-half<em>

_-"Thank You" by Orange Range_

.

The melodious composition of _"O'Children,"_ by Nick Cave chided out of the small radio. Their steps changed, from harsh thumping to feeling as though they were floating in a blanket of water. They treaded around the tent, drowning out any of their worries: Voldemort, the Horcruxes, Ron, everything…the only thing they seemed to react to was the sound of their horse trots that felt like prancing deer and their laughter that reminded them of home.

As the song picked up, so did their twirling as they sauntered across every inch of the floor. Laughter emitted drowned out their darkest fears that resulted in gulped waters. They held each other so snug, their arms being the life jacket each needed to survive.

He barely knew where to step, but it made her laugh, so it was perfectly fine. He wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her being with warmth and tenderness.

All that was realized was that they were there, together, trying to get through – surviving such dismal moments that could even sink a ship.

As the song slowly died down, so did their movements and the transitory euphoria, their footsteps never seeming so loud. They both moved closer to each other, realizing their moment of joy, their one moment shared where they knew they weren't alone, would soon end.

He felt her lips pressed against the juncture of his neck, and her small mumbles tickled, sending small vibrations up his spine and his small hairs stood. They barely swayed until eventually their swaying ended, and they stood there in each other's arms where they both would continue to float for just a little bit longer.

As the moment ended, everything they held back, everything that they left behind came back, and it was maddening, knowing both would soon sink back into that same pit of water. Dreary feelings approached to the surface and their emotions drowned in the sorrowful realization of the moment. She leaned into him, and for the first time, he felt just how fragile she really was, as if she could break in a matter of seconds.

He wished he had reached out to her sooner, wondering why he waited till now. She needed the support more than ever, and he was too busy drowning in his own sea to notice Hermione already sinking to the bottom of an abysmal ocean. She needed an inkling of hope, and he only let her sobs fill the silence than comfort – they needed each other more than anything then.

He merely desired to dance like a fool once more, where she didn't feel as if she were going to melt away, disappearing as she seeped through his trembling fingers.

He could only keep her from sinking; he could not save her. Yet he desperately tried, attempting to renew the Hermione he was so familiar with back to existence, the one who wouldn't let the unwavering currents take over. At that moment, he only wished for her to stay with him, holding onto him so the two wouldn't be so alone, so they would not feel the emptiness that was boiling up to the surface.

_"Stay,"_ was what his eyes seemed to whisper. She retreated, her solemn eyes not looking away, telling him it was all over; he couldn't rescue her. At that moment, he wasn't sure if he only meant for her to stay and dance or something else entirely, but he knew he didn't want to be alone at that moment. He knew he couldn't save her, but was stubborn enough to try, because he couldn't leave her so hollow. She stopped for a moment, turning back to stare with grave, auburn eyes. Her lips twitched, but she continued to turn and walk away once more.

Instead of letting her walk away so easily, he grabbed onto her hand, just barely, and finally squeezed a bit or else she wouldn't have noticed at all. She stared at him in wonder, and he smiled, because he knew she needed it more than ever – she needed to know that some things didn't changed, that his smile was still familiar to her. He started to sway, and she continued to stare at him in confusion, wondering if he were serious.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she finally asked. Her voice seemed so hoarse from past days where the only thing they shared was listless silence.

"Dancing," he replied, his eyes gleamed with a sliver of hope when he saw a miniscule smirk sneak up.

"If that's what they call it these days," a small chuckle left his mouth, because she had finally smirked in the way she always did, and it felt so familiar that it was the only thing he truly recognized anymore.

"Just try to feel it."

"Feel what exactly? There's no music," she whispered; her voice barely touching his ears.

"That's quite alright. That means it's going to be worse for me, since I don't have rhythm, but hopefully we'll fair well," because even with the melody on the radio long forgotten, they could still dance away, they could still try to suppress their qualms for a while longer. They only saw each other, their warmth finally presented that felt fulfilling for the time being. It was incredible. It felt amazing to smile, a swelling in both their chest as they continued to sway to the stillness of the night.

They continued to smile, they continued to laugh, they continued to have fun and enjoy each other's warmth and familiarity…

They continued to dance away, the melody on the radio long forgotten.

.

_We could have been so good together  
>We could have lived this dance forever<br>But now, who's gonna dance with me?  
>Please stay<em>

_-"Careless Whisper" _by George Michael Wham

.

_AN: _Wow, chartering into new territory is both exciting and terrifying at the same time (it's always nerve-wracking too). Hopefully I can write more for this fandom in the near future. This is just something I thought of while watching that dance scene (I understand there are most likely a lot of fics dealing with this particular scene, but I could not help myself). Once again, I hope it's alright and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, and some critic is always welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
